The Future is in Their Hands
by Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada
Summary: What happens when Logan finds out there are others like him? What will Logan do when he finds out they aren't his clones? What happens when Prof. X finds out that the legend of the twin mutants is true? Please Review! -Grimmy
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing related to X-Men Evolution.

Chapter One: Finding Out

It was in the middle of training when Prof. Xavier was contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Yes?" the Prof. answered.

"Professor, we have a bit of a problem concerning Hydra, we need you and 'weapon x' to come to S.H.I.E.L.D." Nick Fury replied with a tint of anger in his voice.

"Yes, yes of course we will be on our way." the Prof answered with a concerned look. Xavier wheeled over to the window to watch the students practice. He put his hand on his head and contacted Logan.

'Logan, get the X jet ready.' Logan stopped what he was doing and looked up.

'What for doc?'

'Nick Fury needs our help. What for I don't know.'

'Alright then.' without hesitation Logan whipped around and ran for the door.

"What's up with him?" Scott asked confused.

"Who knows with Mr. Logan." Kitty replied. Prof X than contacted them.

'Students Logan and I will be gone for a little bit, so Storm you are in charge now.'

'Yes Professor.' Storm replied. Prof. X then wheeled out of the control room and toward the hanger. He was soon in the jet with Logan. "Any clue to what he really wants?" Logan asked.

"No, but I have a bad feeling about what he is going to say." Prof. X said with concern. "But he did say something about Hydra."

"Hydra? What do they have to do with S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Logan asked putting the jet on auto pilot and turning around.

"I don't know Logan. But I have a feeling we're about to find out."

"Welcome Professor Xavier and Logan." Nick replied leading the way to a conference room.

"So why did you call us here Mr. Fury?" Prof. X asked.

"You'll find out soon but I think you both will find the information very interesting." Nick Fury replied opening a door for the both of them.

When all three people were in Logan and Prof. X noticed a young girl with long blonde hair touching her shoulders. She immediately stood up when she saw them enter.

"Professor Xavier and Logan this is Dr. Risman from Hydra." Nick Fury said introducing them all.

Logan then spoke. "What do you have for us blonde?"

"Hydra gained information that two new mutants were found. They don't know where they are yet but are close to finding them. I came to you because I don't want Hydra capturing these new mutants. Hydra only wants them to use as weapons. To brain wash them and use them against their own will." Dr. Risman said with worry, hoping that they would help her and stop Hydra from capturing those new mutants.

"Do you know what their powers are?" Prof. X asked hoping this would help with his search.

"We only know that their bones are made of adamantium." She replied. Logan immediately snapped in her direction, suddenly interested in what she was saying.

"Wait. HOW did they get adamantium in their bones?" Logan asked getting angry, thinking that Hydra made clones of him. "Did you make clones of me?!" Getting angrier by the second. Dr. Risman shrank in fear from his sudden outburst.

"Logan control yourself let her explain." Prof. X said not wanting anybody to get hurt.

"Explain BLONDE and it BETTER be good!" Logan said popping out his claws.

"Hydra has nothing to do with them! We didn't experiment on anyone! I swear to you." She said stumbling over her words. The fear in her voice convinced Logan that she was telling the truth. Logan looked over at Prof. X than Nick Fury. He turned around and went out the door. Prof. X thanked Nick Fury and Dr. Risman for the information. When Prof. X was gone Dr. Risman sank to the floor shaking in fear.

-X Jet-

"Prof. X we have to find those two new mutants. And fast." Logan said trying hard not to break the sticks keeping the jet on track.

"When we get back we will start right away with finding them. Who knows if Magneto will find out about them also try to get them on his side?" Prof. X said.

"Then let's get started." Logan replied back smiling. He wanted to help those two. Knowing that there could be more like him he felt excited yet sad at the same time.

I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on more chapters. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Search Begins

Chapter 2: The Search Begins

Chapter 2: The Search Begins

-Xavier Institute-

When they got back the Professor wasted no time and went straight to work on finding the new mutants that Dr. Risman told them about. Logan went back to the danger room where the rest of the team was training. He only watched them for he had a lot on his mind. It bothered him that he didn't know where the new mutants were from. Could they really be clones and Hydra was lying about making them? But where would they get the DNA from?

Then it hit him, they could have got it from the times when he was fighting Sabertooth in the past. But why would they need clones? Logan gave up watching the students and went straight to his room. Meanwhile Professor X. was informing Storm and Beast about the situation. While Prof. X explained the situation both Storm and Beast had a confused look on their faces. They were thinking the same thing as Logan. Where in the world did these mutants come from?

"But Professor, I don't understand how Cerebro didn't detect the mutants." Storm asked confused.

"Neither did I Storm, but I hope to find out soon." Prof. X replied back. "But I have some requests to ask you both to do."

"Storm I want you to keep an eye on Magneto's movements. I'm sure that he will try to get those mutants on his side."

"Yes Professor." Storm replied.

"And Beast I want you to keep an eye on the Brotherhood, especially Mystique." Prof. said turning to him.

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?" Beast asked.

"Yes. Please don't tell the students about this. I don't think that Logan could or would handle the pressure of the children bothering him with a bunch of questions." Storm and Beast nodded understanding the Prof.'s requests. They turned and left the room.

-Magneto's hideout-

"So it seems that two new mutants are found by Xavier." Magneto spoke aloud knowing that he must recruit these new mutants. Magneto was also interested in knowing how they have adamantium in their bodies.

"But first I must find out where they are."

-Xavier Institute-

Prof. Xavier was in the middle of work when Cerebro started beeping loudly. With high hopes the Prof. went over to his computer and looked at the screen. He finally found them. He then immeditly contacted Logan, Storm and Beast.

'Everyone come to my office now. I may have found the mutants.'

It took a few minites for them to arrive to his office.

"What have you found out Prof. Xavier?" Logan asked with a hopeful expression.

"I have found them and I think that you will find this most interesting Logan. They are living in Canada where you come from." Prof. X paused for a moment and watched Logan's expression.

At first Logan was confused even more. Why would they be in Canada where I was from? Logan's mind was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. He soon looked up at Prof. X, Storm and Beast. He then smiled and said, "Then I guess we had better go to Canada. I want to know where in the world they came from." Prof. X smiled and nodded. Right then Logan turned around and headed for the hanger where the X jet was held. He wanted to get to Canada and fast.

Notes: I feel like I kinda rushed this chapter. If I did sorry, I'm kinda swamped with homework since school is almost out and I have some finals coming REAL soon. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review.

-Grimmy


	3. Chapter 3: Canada

Chapter 3: Canada

Chapter 3: Canada

-Xavier Institute-

When they got to the hanger, Prof. X asked Storm to stay behind and watch over the students. When Prof. X, Logan, and Beast entered the X Jet, Logan noticed that someone else was on board.

So he turned to the Prof. smiling and whispered, "There's someone else on board. I think it's Berzerker (a.k.a. Ray Crisp). Do you want me to go get him?" Pointing toward the back of the plane with his thumb.

"No, no." The Prof. replied. "Let me see if I can talk to him."

So I put my hand to my head and listened to Berzerker's thoughts.

'Oh crap! I'm gonna be in BIG trouble if they find me here. Please, PLEASE don't find me here!' I only smiled. With my eyes still closed I told Logan and Beast that Berzerker only wanted to come along for the ride.

"No WAY bub." Logan said flatly.

"Oh come on Logan, it would be great experience for him." Beast replied knowing that Prof. X would agree with him.

"Yes Logan it would be a nice experience for him to come along." Prof. X said still smiling.

Outnumbered two to one Logan asked Prof. X where he was exactly hiding. He said that he was hiding behind some crates in the back. Logan walked over to the back grumbling to himself. He opened the sliding door that led to the back of the jet.

"Come on runt." Logan said as he dragged Berzerker out by his shirt collar.

"How are ya doin' Wolverine?" he said completely scared of what Logan might do to him.

Logan dumped him in front of the Professor.

"Hello Ray. And don't worry you're not in trouble." Wolverine growled at this while Berzerker sighed in relief.

The Prof. spoke again, "And you may come along also."

Berzerker jumped up and yelled, "YES! I'm going to Canada!!" Right when he turned around he saw Logan's annoyed face. He immediately tried to control his happiness.

"Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Logan only grunted at this.

-Magneto's Hideout-

All of the Acolytes were gathered because Magneto's sensors picked up that an unknown jet was headed toward Canada. Of course Magneto knew that it was the X Jet. 'I cannot let them get to those mutants first. If we can get them on our side then we could be even more powerful!' Magneto smiled at this.

"Sir?" Mastermind said breaking up my thoughts.

"What is it?" Magneto replied.

"Are we going to go after them?" He said pointing to the screen.

"Yes. But I need only three of you to come with me. So Sabertooth, Colossus, and Gambit get ready to go!"

Sabertooth smiled at this and said, "I wonder if the little runt will be on that plane?!"

Colossus and Gambit were the only ones who weren't excited. Gambit shrugged his shoulders and headed off to his quarters. Colossus didn't have a choice in the matter so he just left right after Gambit.

Magneto turned to look out of the window and returned back to his thoughts. 'Charles, you are only wasting your time. It's human nature to strike out against something they don't understand. If we don't form an alliance now then you will be on you own.'

-X Jet-

After two hours of flying they finally reached the Canadian border. From the information that Cerebro gave Prof. X the mutants lived in Dawson, Yukon Territory which was also located in the Rocky Mountains. Logan knew form memory, or what he saw in flashes of images, that he lived here once and this is where he got his power. The rest was a complete blur to him.

"Logan," Prof. X said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine." I knew this wasn't true but I hated it when I looked weak. I looked down at the mountain range. Suddenly an image came into my mind breaking my concentration. It was an image of blood and screaming. People in white lab coats were running away from what it looked like was a monster.

It was running toward them claws retracted and slashing away at anything that got too close to it. Some of them had guns while some had no protection at all. No matter how many bullets they shot the monster wouldn't go down. It took a minute for me to realize that the monster was myself. I shook my head and growled. I held my head in between my hands. The image stayed there for what felt like an eternity. I got out of my seat and told Beast to take over the plane.

Professor and Berzerker looked at me while I walked away, hands still to my head. I turned around and growled as my claws retracted from my hands. I slashed at the wall letting all my anger and pain flowed pit from me. I sat down on the floor and looked at the wall that I practically destroyed. I rubbed my forehead in pain while I forced myself to calm down. Once in awhile I would get images that didn't make sense.

I walked back out to the front of the plane. Once again the Professor asked if I was okay and I only nodded my answer. He knew I was lying just my reading my thoughts, but I didn't care.

Beast then broke the silence. "Prof. we're here." Beast landed the jet in a forest clearing.

We walked out of the jet and Berzerker let out a gasp.

"Wow! I never knew that Canada was THIS beautiful!"

"I would be careful bub. The wolverines here are pretty mean if you get in their way." Logan snickered watching Berzerker's reaction.

"I'm not scared of ANY wolverines!" Berzerker replied crossing his arms and turning away from Logan. He heard a sound form behind him and found Logan's claws on each side of his face. Fear flickered across his face.

Logan heard him gulp in fear and could smell the fear so he said, "I'd be careful about what you say."

"Yeah….Sure." Logan's claws retracted back into his hands while Berzerker fell back onto the ground.

"Logan, be nice to the poor kid." Beast said coming up from behind Prof. X.

"Yeah, yeah." Logan replied waving his hand.

"Logan," Prof. X said, "Why don't you go into town and see if you can find any information about the kids. Prof. handed him a picture of them.

"Sure thing Prof." Logan answered back turning around and started walking toward the

town of Dawson.

Notes: wow, it took me FOREVER to do this chapter. My family shares one computer so it takes forever. So I thought why not do it during lunch at school and use a flash drive? Well the stupid flash drive doesn't work on my computer! AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!

Stabbing stupid computer with flash drive. I don't really known for sure if wolverines live in Canada. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

-Grimmy


	4. Chapter 4: What's Left of Our Family

Chapter 4: What's Left of Our Family

-Town of Dawson-

Logan was holding the picture of the twins while roaming around town. He didn't really want to do anything but he had to find them. It was a top priority for him to find them and how they got his claws and healing abilities. He ran into a young couple and stopped them. He held up the picture and asked if they knew who they were. They told him no and that they were from out of town. Logan thanked them for their time and turned to leave.

'Maybe I'll have more luck if I went into a store.' He thought turning the corner to the grocery store. Right then and there Logan caught a scent that smelled familiar. He sniffed the air again to see if he knew who it was. It wasn't one person but two people he caught.

'Damn. Colossus and Gambit are here.' He thought knowing they probably were after the mutants he was after.

'They're probably here with Magneto.' Logan snarled at this thought. This was going to make the job much more difficult for the X-Men. Logan didn't waste more time just standing there. He went straight into the store and started asking people if they knew the kids. Finally a little old man told Logan that he knew them personally.

"Oh yes. I know their grandmother. They're extremely polite, the kids."

"Do you know where they live?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes." He replied. "You go up this road and after the third right you turn and head up the dirt road. It leads straight to their house."

"Thank you very much." I thanked him and turned out to head back to the Prof. and Beast.

"Ah, Logan did you find anything?" The Prof. asked when Logan walked up to the jet.

"Yeah, I know where they live." Logan replied. "But we need to hurry. I caught a fresh scent of Colossus and Gambit."

Prof. X sighed at this and knew the answer. Beast was the one to say it aloud.

"Magneto."

-Twins House-

The twins Alex and Kati were in their room doing their studies for the school's finals that were coming up. Their grandmother was in the kitchen cooking lunch for Alex and Kati.

She knew of their power and their abilities. She kept their powers secret for over 21 years. She knew that no one would ever find out but she couldn't help but feel as if someone would find out about them and come for them.

She sighed and looked out of the kitchen window. Both the twins never grew up with a mother for she died shortly after she gave birth to them. They had no father because the grandmother promised their mother that she would never tell them the truth. I was the only family they had left. She thought back to when she had an argument with their mother after their birth.

"_Are you okay sweetie?" the grandmother asked._

"_Yes mother I'm alright. I just hurt a little." The mother replied. _

"_Honey." I stopped to see how she might react. "Don't you think that you should tell him about the children? I mean, he has a right to know that they are his." _

_The new mother looked at her mother. _

"_No. You can't tell him mother! He mustn't know that they are his! I know he has a right to know but he has a lot on his mind right now. He's too busy, we're better off alone. He'll find out when the time is right."_

_I sighed and only shook my head. "But honey…"_

"_MOTHER. Promise me you won't tell him!" She looked at me with pleading eyes. _

"_Alright." _

I was brought back to the real world when I realized that I felt pain in my finger. I looked down to find that the knife I was using to cut up the apple had cut my finger. I brought up my hand to my face and saw the blood coming out. I heard running down the stairs and realized it was the children.

"Grandma!! Are you alright!? We smelled blood just a few seconds ago!" Kati said turning the corner. Kati took my hand in her hand and looked at my cut finger. She sighed in relief.

"Grandma you have to quit the daydreaming when you're cooking." Alex said shaking his head and looking at me. I only smiled as an apology and apparently I was forgiven. Kati come back with a band aid and put it around my finger I pulled them into a hug. As I was looking out of the window and hugging them I saw three figures coming up the dirt road. As they got closer I noticed that a man was in a wheel chair and the other two were walking. My eyes widened as I recognized one man.

'No it can't be him!' I thought. Right away I stiffened under the hug. Kati and Alex noticed that I stiffened and asked what was wrong. They looked where I was looking and saw the three men walking toward our house. We went out of the house to greet them. As they stopped in front of us I gave the man I knew the meanest glare I could give. He looked a little confused as to why I was doing this and looked away.

"Hello Ma'am. My name is Professor Xavier." The bald man spoke.

**Notes: Wow. School's out….. –jumping for joy!!- I can't believe it!! Haha. Okay, anyway I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and just to warn you I suck at making cliff hangers!! ** **C Ya!!**

**-Grimmy**


	5. Chapter 5: War or Peace?

Chapter 5: Peace or War

Chapter 5: Peace or War?

**Just so you know I switched this chapter with the other chapter 5.**

-Twin's House-

We were walking up the road to the kid's house. Beast decided that he should stay behind and watch over the jet. So it was just me, Prof. X, and Berzerker. So far we only know that they live with their only grandmother and that both parents were dead.

As we got closer to the house we notice that the door opened and all three people were outside looking straight at us as if they were already expecting us to come. We stopped when we got closer and Prof. X began to speak.

"Hello Ma'am. My name is Professor Xavier."

While the Prof. was saying this the grandmother was giving Logan the meanest glare she could manage. Logan looked confused and looked away while thinking 'Why the hell is she glaring at me? What did I ever do to her?' The grandmother broke the silence.

"Hello. I'm Jane Fox, and this is Kati and Alex." Jane said pointing to her grandchildren.

Kati and Alex said hello. Berzerker was shocked at how beautiful Kati was. She had light brown hair with shades of natural silver in it. Her green eyes complimented her skin which was a light shade of brown.

She wasn't as muscular as her brother but she had some muscle. Her brother had dark brown hair with a hint of red in them. His eyes were pure black. He had a lot more muscles then his sister.

As each person was introduced to each other Kati noticed that Berzerker kept staring at her. He started to get on her nerves. Logan noticed that Berzerker was staring at Kati and that she didn't like that at all, so Logan smacked Berzerker in the back of the head.

"Mrs. Fox we were wondering if you know about your grandchildren's powers?"

"Yes I do know about their powers." she responded. "What's it to you?"

"I was wondering if they would like to come to the Institution were we help gifted youngsters control their power."

"They already know how to control their powers."

"Have you ever heard of X-Men?"

"Yes. They're a bunch of mutants that go around and save people's lives."

"Then would Alex and Kati like to join us."

"Or would they like to join us?" At the sound of the voice Prof. X, Logan, and Berzerker turned around toward the source.

It was Magneto along with Gambit and Colossus.

"Magneto!" Prof. X said surprised that he came with Gambit and Colossus. When Logan saw Magneto he snarled at him while his claws popped out with a _snicket. _He didn't exactly want Magneto to be there interfering with them.

Alex and Kati saw Logan's claws and had a confused look about their faces. In the corner of Alex's eye he looked at his grandmother. His face said it all, _why the hell does he have claws too? _The grandmother only shrugged. A deep growl escaped Alex's mouth.

"Why would they want to join you?" Logan stated. "You're just a lying pipsqueak."

"I know all about their past at human schools. They were always teased and their feelings were hurt. The humans knew they were different so they didn't even talk to them at all."

"Yes it's true that I hate humans." Alex stated. Everyone turned to look at him. He turned toward Kati and his grandma and winked. Kati only nodded.

"Alex!" Kati yelled as she swung her arm around to hit him in the face, but he caught it inches away from his face.

"So you will join me in my quest to fight against the humans?" Magneto said with a smirk on his face.

Prof. X was worried that Alex would join Magneto. "Alex you don't have to destroy the humans! We can fight to coexist with them. Not all humans are the same!"

"I know they aren't all the same. But I want my revenge on some people."

"Alex." Kati said with a pleading voice.

Alex only sighed and looked at Prof. X and smiled.

"On the other hand though wars aren't that fun. They're too bloody and messy. And please I'm not up for killing humans. It's not right. So I think I'll go with peace."

Prof. X, Logan, Kati, Berzerker, and Jane all looked relieved. Magneto on the other hand was mad and disappointed.

"You will regret the decision you have made!" Magneto turned around and left with a bored Gambit and Colossus following behind him.

Alex sighed and said, "Well I'm glad that's all over."

As he turned around he was punched in the face by Kati. He fell to the ground holding his nose which was gushing out blood.

"What the HELL was that for!!" He said holding his nose with one hand and pointing to Kati with the other.

"How DARE you scare me like that!! I thought you were really serious!" She said with venom in her voice. Everyone else was laughing while the twins were bickering.

"Well I had to get them away from our place. And it worked didn't it?"

"Yes it did Alex." Prof. X said smiling.

"Now about my offer would you like to join the X-Men?"

Alex looked toward Kati and their grandmother and smiled they smiled back and nodded their head.

"Yes. We will join the X-Men but on one condition. Our grandmother has to come with us. What 'bout it grandma?" Alex said turning toward her.

"Yes." she said smiling. "I will come with."

"Alright then. Go and pack anything you wish to bring with and we will wait out here." Prof. X said.

It was around 3:00 when they left the border to Canada. Both Alex and Kati have never been out of Canada before. They were struck by the beauty of the U.S.A. They were excited to finally do something fun with their lives other than going to school. They were about to begin a new part of their lives.

**Notes: WOW…. I'm tired. It took me forever to think of what to put in this chapter. Over and over I tried but none of them sounded right. I hope this chapter sounds all right. Anywho I must go now.**

**My other stories are calling for my attention. I will still do this story after I do 2 chapters of my other stories. It bugs me if the # of chapters aren't the same. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

**-Grimmy**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fight

Chapter 7: True Love

Chapter 6: The Fight

-Xavier Institute-

After the twins and their grandmother had settled in Prof. X asked them to come to his office. The Prof. wanted them to fill out a few things so that they could get started at the local high school, Bayville. He handed them the folders and gave them pens.

"You don't have to answer in complete sentences if you don't want to." He said pointing to the papers. "And please don't skip any questions."

Alex then replied, "Man, I feel like I'm taking a test." Kati snickered at this.

After 5 minutes had past by they handed him the papers back.

"Do you mind if we go now? We were hoping to explore the mansion." Kati asked hoping that they could. The Prof. only nodded and they left the room. As he looked down he noticed something that was strange. One of the questions had asked about their parents. They both put 'don't know them.' The grandmother had put 'deceased.' So the twins were orphans, but did they know what they looked like? He decided he would ask their grandmother later.

-Outside of the Mansion-

It was such a beautiful place out here; I have never been out of Canada before. I sighed and started walking towards the water fountain. I looked at the reflection in the water and sat down. I was daydreaming when I heard someone come up from behind me.

"Hey." He said. When I heard his voice my heart skipped a beat. 'That's weird,' I thought as I turned to look over at him. It was Berzerker.

I smiled and said, "Hello."

"So how do you like Xavier Institute?"

"It's very interesting though it seems like they're scared to talk to me."

"I know how that feels." He said laughing. "That's how I felt when I first came here."

"Hey Berzerker? What's your real name?"

"It's Ray Crisp." He responded blushing a little.

"Cool name. Hey do you mind showing me around town?" It took him a minute to respond.

"Yeah sure, but first we have to tell the Professor." He said getting up and handing out his hand to me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up, I blushed when he did.

-Bayville town-

The town was HUGE! I had so many questions and Ray answered them all. I was surprised at how patient he was at answering my questions. After a little of driving around town we parked by the mall.

"This is where all the students hang out when we're down with training practice." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me along through the entrance.

After looking through almost all the shops we came to the last shop. As we entered something sparkly caught my eye. It was a bracelet that had a locket on the end where you could put two pictures in it. I picked it up and examined it. Ray noticed what I was doing and took the bracelet from my hand and looked at it himself. He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you like this bracelet?" He asked handing it back to me. I only nodded and looked at it some more. He took it from me again and told me to wait outside of the store. I leaned against the glass and waited. It was only a few minutes before he came out holding the bracelet.

"Here." He said handing me the bracelet. I was stunned.

"But-," I started.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Think of it as a welcoming present." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you so much!" I said smiling. I put the bracelet on my right wrist and looked at it. We headed down to the food court for a small treat. Ray got chocolate ice cream while I got vanilla. We were half way done when we heard a scream. We both looked toward the entrance where the scream was. All I saw was some big hairy looking guy. I looked over at Ray for an explanation and he had a shocked look on his face.

"Sabertooth!" He exclaimed getting up from the table.

"Who is Sabertooth?" I asked also standing up.

"He's on Magneto's side and hates us." He said turning towards me. "We have to go!"

Right when we turned around we heard, "Where do you think you're going?!" The dark figure loomed over us casting a dark shadow. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Ray? What is your power?"

"I can generate bolts of electrical energy." He said backing up away from Sabertooth. 'I wonder,' I thought as I felt my arm muscles contract. I heard a snicket as my claws came out; I turned around fast and clawed Sabertooth right across the chest. It must've hurt 'cause he roared in agony.

"Do you think your power could make the electricity stay on my claws or make them shock them?" I asked looking straight at him. He only nodded and the next thing I knew his hands where glowing blue. I outstretched my arms and he touched my claws. I felt the electrical current go through my body but I didn't care. I ran toward Sabertooth at full speed. He swung his arm at me but I dodged just in time. My claws went straight into his chest and so did the electricity.

It shocked his entire body that he fell backwards unconscious.

"Wow." I said stepping over his body. "It actually worked."

"Yeah it did, great job." Ray said smiling. "But now we have to get out of here before the news stations get here." We ran for the front door and towards his car.

-Xavier Institution-

We were laughing at how Sabertooth was such a weakling and how easy it was to fight him. We heard a voice in our heads when we walked through the front doors.

"Berzerker, Kati, come to my office." It was Professor X. We both shrugged our shoulders and walked to his office.

When we opened the door we saw Professor X behind his desk, Wolverine leaning against the desk, Storm and Beast standing up.

"We would like to talk to you about the mall incident." Prof. X said looking at us with strict eyes. Right then we knew we were in trouble.

**Notes: FINALLY!! I'm so sorry it took SO long to update this story. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. And I wish to thank the people that read my story! **

**Grimmy**


	7. Chapter 7: In Trouble

**Chapter 7: In Trouble**

-Xavier Institute-

To me, Professor X looked pretty mad about us fighting Sabertooth in a public place.

The Prof. began to speak, "You do know why I am mad at you, don't you?"

"Nope." I said looking away and folding my arms. Apparently Logan didn't like my attitude because I heard a deep growl come from his throat. I turned to look at him and glared at him. He glared back and growled again.

"Wolverine, control yourself." The Prof. said.

"Berzerker." Prof. said, "I'm most disappointed in you." Berzerker looked down.

"You knew that you shouldn't fight in public, yet you did." Now the Professor really got on my nerves when he said this to Ray.

I looked back at the Prof. and said, "Now wait just one minute! This is my fault, not his!"

The Professor seemed taken aback by this.

"And how is this your fault?"

"'Cause I'm the one that provoked Sabertooth." In the corner of my eye I saw Logan smile.

"I thank you for being honest Kati, but you tow will still get a punishment."

"I can handle anything you throw at me." I replied smiling. The Professor only shook his head.

"Kati." He said pointing toward me. "You'll have extra and harder training lessons with Wolverine."

'I'll make it," I thought to myself. 'This has to be easy.'

"As for you Berzerker, you will do more chores around this mansion and you will help Storm, Beast, Wolverine, and myself if we need it."

"Yes sir." He replied.

"You may all leave now." Prof. X said with a wave of his hand.

Outside of the office Logan caught up with me and Ray.

"We start early in the morning." He said stopping me in the middle of the hallway.

"And if I don't come?" I said with my voice rising.

"Then I'll find you and drag you to practice." He replied back in a threatening way. When he turned his back and started walking down the hall I stuck my tongue out.

"I heard that." He yelled back.

"I'll see you later Ray." I said smiling at him. "Thanks for the tour today."

"No problem." He said waving goodbye and walking back down the hall.

I opened the door to my bedroom. All three of us share one huge bedroom because we never liked being separated. It was just like in Canada.

"Hey Kati." Alex said not looking up from his book.

"Hey." I replied falling onto my bed.

"I heard a rumor that you got in trouble."

"Yeah, you heard right."

"So what's your punishment?"

"Extra and harder training sessions with Logan."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"You're gonna skip out aren't you."

I nodded yes.

-The Next Morning-

Wolverine's P.O.V.

Kati was 30 minutes late.

'I guess she didn't think my threat was real.' I thought getting up to go to her room. I knocked on the door, but no one answered it. Finally, after a few minutes, Alex opened the door.

"Looking for Kati?" He said leaning against the frame of the door.

"Yeah, you know where she is?"

"She went into town."

"Thanks." I said turning around. "Oh, does she always have a bratty attitude?"

"No." He said looking away. "Her attitude always changes to fit a situation. And sometimes it can be caused if someone hits a nerve just right."

"Thanks."

"No problem." I left down the hallway again and headed toward the garage for my motorcycle. I turned it on hit the gas and headed for town.

-Bayville Town-

It took me awhile but I finally caught her scent. It seemed she was headed for the mall. I parked my bike in the parking lot and shut it off. I once again sniffed the air for her scent and followed it. I went into the mall and started looking for her. I was about to give up when I noticed her walking up to the third level. I followed her, but stayed behind so that she wouldn't notice me.

Kati's P.O.V.

Yes I did skip training, but I didn't care what Logan would do to me when he found out. After 30 minutes I noticed that someone was following me. From the smell of him I could tell it was Wolverine.

I sighed and walked up to the third level.

'I should just get this over with.' I thought turning left, then right around the corner.

I stopped turned around and waited for him. He didn't seem surprised to see me there.

"Okay," I said frowning and looking away. "You caught me." Logan only shook his head.

"I know you have more discipline than this." He said in a strict tone. I looked at him and sunk to the floor.

"Sorry." I said.

"Well sorry isn't going to cut it."

Logan's P.O.V.

'Man, Alex wasn't kidding when he said her attitude changes to fit the situation.' I thought folding my arms. I wasn't exactly the type of guy who was good with kids and what to say to them.

"I'm going to let it go this time, but don't be late ever again." I hoped that this time she would listen to me.

"Now come on," I said sternly. "It's time to start practice." She got up and walked back down the stairs. I sighed and followed her down. When we got outside she stopped at my bike.

"Something wrong?" I asked stopping beside her.

"Nice bike." She said, as a smile broke across her face.

"Seems we have something in common."

-Xavier Institute-

Logan's P.O.V.

For two whole straight hours Kati and I fought against each other. She won a couple of times, but lost the rest. After the two hours she was breathing hard.

"You thought it was gonna be easy, didn't you?" I stated.

"Yes and no." She replied, using the wall for support.

"Well," I said rubbing my neck, "You've got a whole week left." She groaned at this and hit her head against the wall. I tried not to laugh.

"See ya tomorrow." I said turning around and walking towards Prof. X's office. I didn't even knock on the as I entered.

"How did it go?" Prof. said turning around in his chair.

"Great." I said sitting down. "She has great skills that we could use."

"What of the other things?"

"You were right. She has heightened senses, adamantium claws, and the same healing factor as me."

"You seem mad and confused."

"Yeah," I said closing my eyes. "I want to know how the hell they got the same powers as I did."

"Do you think it could be the same person that gave you your powers?"

"No." I said looking away. "I took care of him a few months back."

"Well, I found out something that's interesting also."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Both Alex and Kati claim that they don't know their parents. And their grandmother claims that they are both deceased. They don't even know what their parents look like."

"But you don't believe her, do you." I asked. "And how come the grandmother never told them what their parents look like?"

"I don't know. And I don't believe her." He said putting his hands together. "But I have this feeling that they are still alive, out there somewhere."

"Why do you think they left their own kids all alone with their grandmother?"

"I don't know. I truly don't know."

**Notes: I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I made it a little longer because I'm going to be gone for a week. Oh, thanks Mine and Mine Alone for telling me that there was hitches with my story. I never even realized that I did. And thanks to wisdom-jewel who has been reading my story and reviewing from the very beginning. Thanks to all who read it!**

**Grimmy**


	8. Chapter 8: The Past Hurts

**Chapter 8: The Past Hurts**

-Xavier Institution-

Kati's P.O.V.

My brother and I have a blurry past. We don't know much about what happened to our mother or father. All we know is that we have lived our whole lives with our grandmother.

-21 years ago-

Silver Fox (Kati and Alex's mom) P.O.V.

Logan and I were inseparable for our first year of marriage. We were too close in personality and mind. And we got along so well. I knew that he was a mutant, but not by choice, and I didn't care. He was the one I loved and he loved me back. When I found out I was pregnant, things went downhill. A few of Logan's enemies found out where we lived and attacked us, especially Sabertooth. I told Logan that I needed to leave on a business trip. He agreed that it would be safe for me; he didn't know that I was pregnant.

For nine months I stayed in Canada with my mother. He would call me once in awhile to check up on me and make sure that my 'business trip' was going great. At the end of the nine months I was with my mother at the hospital. It was after the hard birth that my mother was worried about me and brought up Logan.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked concerned.

"Yes mother, I'm alright. I just hurt a little." I replied.

"Honey." She paused for a second before continuing. "Don't you think that you should tell him about the children? I mean, he has a right to know that they are his."

I just glared at her.

"No. You can't tell him mom! He mustn't know that they are his! I know he has a right to know but he has a lot on his mind right now. He's too busy, we're better off alone. He'll find out when the time is right."

My mother sighed and only shook her head. "But honey…"

"MOM. Promise me you won't tell him!" I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Alright." When I said this I started breathing hard. The machines around me started beeping loudly and fast. My mother had a panicked look on her face. She started shouting for a nurse. I felt as if my body was shutting off. My limbs going numb one by one. I heard orders being given out and people panicking. I felt a hand grabbed mine and hold tight. The words were blurry as my mother spoke.

"HONEY!!" She yelled, her voice filled with panic.

"Promise me."

"I promise! I promise!" And that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

-10 years later in the Town of Dawson-

It was the Twin's 10th birthday and the anniversary of my daughter's death. I was sad yet happy at the same time. Of course I kept my sadness to myself. I didn't want my grandchildren to be sad also. It was a happy day for all of us. The grandchildren had many presents from me and their friends. It was after the party that I was reminded of the promise I made to my daughter.

"GRANDMA!!" Kati screamed. I started panicking that something was wrong. I ran to their bedroom in a hurry.

"What's wrong?!" I replied out of breath. Kati's arm was covered in blood. I ran to her while grabbing a piece of cloth off of the floor to put pressure on the wound.

"How did this happen?" I was too scared to notice that Alex hadn't said anything at all.

Kati pointed over to Alex. I slowly looked over to Alex and I was shocked. Metal claws were coming out of his knuckles. And he was crying.

"I didn't mean to Grandma!" He cried out in sobs. "They just popped out!" I pulled him closer to me and held him closely. His claws retracted. I looked over to Kati and noticed that her wound had healed.

"Are you going to send us away?" Kati asked.

"What?" Taken by surprise by what she asked. "Why would I do that?"

"We're different from humans. Aren't we?"

"How long have you known about…" I paused for a second. "…your powers?"

"Since last year."

"What else can you do?"

"Heal." She replied. "Quickly."

I held out my hand to her and smiled.

"Don't worry sweetie." I said, the shock fading away. "I'm not going to send you away."

I pulled both of them closer and gave them a hug.

"But promise me one thing?" They both looked up at me and I wiped their tears away. "You can't tell anyone about your powers or they will take you away from me."

They nodded understanding the promise. I thought back to when Silver, my daughter,

had told me that Logan was a mutant. At first I didn't take it very lightly and was mad. But soon I accepted him as part of my family. And now their children were half mutant. I knew deep down that I would protect them from people who didn't understand the world of the mutants.

After the death of Silver, I didn't know how to break the news to Logan. How would I tell him that she died without breaking the promise to my daughter? After a few days I just sent a letter telling him that Silver was hiking in the mountains after work and was killed by a wolf. And he believed it. He never showed up to her funeral, and I knew that he was in pain and devastated. He had lost the one he loved most, and just after a year of their marriage. A love cut short by a lie. Sometimes I was so close to telling him that she didn't die of a wolf, but giving birth to his children. And each time, I couldn't tell him that he had kids.

-The Present Time-

-Xavier's Institute-

Jane Fox's P.O.V. (Kati and Alex's grandmother)

I was reading my favorite book, Twilight, when Professor X knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened as I looked up from my book. "Do you need something Professor?"

"Yes." He replied smiling. "Do you mind if I ask you something personal about Kati and Alex's past?"

I was hesitant at first but allowed him to continue.

"Who is their mother and father? And are they still alive?" It was a few minutes before I told him.

"Only one of them is alive, their father. Their mother died giving birth to them."

"Would you mind telling me who they are?"

I paused again.

"It would be easier if I just showed you."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you use your power to see?"

"Yes." He wheeled closer and I allowed his hand to barely touch my forehead. It was a few minutes before his hand moved away from my forehead. He was in shock.

"It can't be." He looked over at me and asked, "Why haven't you told him yet about Kati and Alex?"

"I made a promise with Silver. And I intend to keep it."

"You know that you can't keep it forever, that eventually he will find out."

I nodded looking out of the window.

"And don't worry I won't tell him."

I sighed out of relief.

"Thank you." I said smiling. The Professor nodded and left the room. I knew that he was right. Logan would eventually find out about Kati and Alex. And hopefully that day won't come soon.

**Notes: Sorry it took SO LONG to update!! And by the way, school starts on Monday for me so I won't be able to update as much as I would like. So I'll try to update on the weekends, if my homework allows me to. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and so that if you're confused to how old Kati and Alex are, they are both 21 years old. Oh, and Silver is the name of their mom. I tried finding her real name, but couldn't.  
**

**Grimmy**


	9. Chapter 9:The Fight, The Death, The Love

**Chapter 9: The Fight, The Death, The Love**

-Xavier Institution-

Alex's P.O.V.

I was sitting on my bed when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled without bothering looking at the door. I knew who it was, Rahne, or better known as Wolfsbane.

"Hello Alex." She said quietly. I loved Rahne and I couldn't explain why. When I first saw her I knew right away that she and I would be together. It reminded me of Jacob from the Twilight series. Almost like that. I looked over my shoulder at her and smiled. She smiled back. I liked her even more when I got to know her more. She is loyal, fearless, and territorial. She acts like a wolf; after all she can turn into one.

"How are you doing?" I asked her letting her sit next to me on the bed. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Have you told your parents yet?" I asked her.

"No." She replied blushing a little. "I'm afraid of how they'll react about you."

"What about me? My age?"

She nodded. Apparently her parents didn't want her going out with anyone 10 yrs. older than her. But of course that wasn't going to stop me from dating her, but it also felt wrong from keeping our relationship hidden from them. They were bound to find out later or sooner.

"I'll prove to them that I am worthy of you." At this she looked up at me and smiled.

"I'll try again tonight."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Kati's P.O.V.

After Logan's long and hard training course, I went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast to eat. When I opened the door I saw Ray sitting at the table. He smiled when I walked in.

"Good morning Crispi." I told him. It was a nickname I had given him yesterday after he 'accidently' shocked himself.

"You know I hate that nickname."

"I don't care. I like it." I said opening the cupboard and grabbing a cereal box. I poured it into a bowl, poured the milk, and started eating it.

"So what do you think about your brother dating Wolfsbane?" He asked.

I spit out my milk in surprise.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "When did you hear about this?"

"Well…" He paused for a second afraid of how I would react. "Everyone has known about this since you guys first came here. That's how long they have been together."

At hearing this information, I was angry at my freakin' brother for not telling his own freakin' sister! I got up, and in the process almost spilled my bowl of cereal. I practically ran to our room slammed open the door. I saw that Wolfsbane was there, but I didn't care. I walked over to him and glared. He knew why I was mad. And he had this look like he didn't care. We never kept secrets from each other, no matter how embarrassing it is.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked him.

"Soon."

"Oh really."

"No. I don't see how it's any of your business." He replied glaring back.

I starting growling and knew that a fight was going to take place.

"Does grandma know about this?" I said pointing to Wolfsbane.

"Yes. She does know about her." He said growling back.

"That's it!" I yelled as I jumped toward him, my claws already out. I knocked him off the bed and managed to scratch his face. He pushed me off with his legs and I crashed into the window, which shattered. I fell out of the window, 2 stories high, and landed on my feet. I looked up to see Alex jumping from the window, his claws out also. Everyone must've heard the noise for there was a huge crowd of students watching us. Alex managed to catch my arm just right and left it bleeding. I jumped out of the way just before he caught my other arm.

"You two stop it!" I heard the Professor yell. Then I heard my grandma.

"Don't worry, it'll stop soon."

The fight went on for at least 4 minutes. I had blood running down into my eyes so that I couldn't see properly. Alex was bleeding all over, missing a few pieces of his skin. I finally managed to grab a hold of his neck and held on tight. He started hissing until he passed out. I let his body fall to the ground. I started swaying back and forth and fell forward, the ground rushing to meet me. Then all went black.

-Few hours later-

I woke up in my own bed, wondering where I was. 'Oh right.' I thought to myself as I sat up. All of the wounds I got were already healed and gone. I looked over to see Alex and Wolfsbane. He hadn't woken up yet. Lazy head. He was probably just taking a nap. I looked over to my right and noticed Ray.

"Hey." I told him.

"Hey. That was some fight."

"Well he deserved it."

"Oh by the way the Prof. would like to speak with you a.s.a.p."

"Just great, another lecture on 'what not to do', from Mr. Baldy himself."

I got off the bed and walked over to the Prof.'s office. I knocked on the door and heard a 'come in.' I opened the door and walked in. Just the Prof. and Wolverine were there.

"I heard from Ray that you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes that is correct."

"What about?" I asked impatient to get this over with.

"Your fight with Alex."

"What about it?"

"You know that I won't allow any fighting on school grounds."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Hey," Logan growled, "Show some respect."

"No." I told him. Logan looked over at the professor and nodded. He strode over to me. He picked me up by the shirt collar and pinned me against the wall. I wasn't scared at all.

"You had better start showing respect or we're gonna kicked you sorry butt out of this school!" He said practically yelling in my face.

"Do I look like I care? Really tell me, do I LOOK like I care!!" I yelled back. "This place is stupid anyway. What was the purpose of us coming here when we…" That's when I heard it. It was the cry of one of my friends from Canada. The wolverine and the wolf. I kicked Logan off of me and ran out the door. I ran down the stairs and out of the main doors. I stopped halfway on the lawn when Alex ran next to me.

"You heard it too?" He said.

"Yeah." I held my breath for a few seconds as two wolverines appeared from the trees. Anita and Kiba. They were are best friends we can understand what they are saying and talk to them also. Anita was my 

friend wolverine and Kiba was Alex's friend. We can understand them perfectly and they can understand us, which is a weird gift.

'_Kati your grandmother is in trouble.' _Anita said with panic.

'_Come quickly!' _Kiba said turning around to run to where she was.

We quickly looked at each other and started running after them. It was a few minutes before we reached where our grandmother was. As we turned the corner I gasped. There was a huge crowd in a big circle. I pushed my way to the front as the tears started pouring down my face. Our grandma was just laying there on the ground, dead. The police officer came over to where we were and asked me a question.

"Excuse me ma'am. Is she part of your family?" I only nodded my head. I couldn't speak well.

"Wha-what happened?"

"She was shot in a drive-by shooting. I'm really sorry." Alex crouched next to me and pulled me into a hug. I cried even harder as the information slowly creeped its way into my head. Our only family was gone. They took her away and cleaned up the blood. Alex, Kiba, Anita, and I walked home slowly.

'_I'm sorry about your grandmother.' _Anita said nudging my hand lightly. I only nodded.

When we got back to the mansion, Prof. X, the original X-Men, Ray and Rahne were waiting for us to come back.

"We heard about what happened." Prof. X said. I bent down and picked up Anita.

"I'll be upstairs." I said, slowly walking back to my room.

Alex's P.O.V.

I started rubbing the back of Kiba's neck when Logan spoke.

"So what's up with the animals? And why do they have such weird coloring?" He asked.

"Our grandma found them as orphans. She said that they were unique just like us, so she brought them home and we've had them ever since."

"Alex there is something that we need to tell you." The Prof. said.

"Yes?"

"We know who killed your grandmother."

**Notes: wow. Long chapter. But it was worth it, I haven't updated for a long time and I apologize for that. School has been busy, busy. Sorry about the fight scene. I really suck at writing them. Anyway, I looked up to see how big wolverines are and it said that some are as big as a medium dog. Only the ****males are 30 percent bigger than the females. They are big animals. Strong too. Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!!**

**Grimmy**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the inconveince!

**Unfortunately I will not be able to finish this story due the fact that I am graduating soon and I won't have enough time to update, and the fact that I have been super busy and haven't posted for a long time! I feel extremely bad! **

**I hope that soon after I graduate I will be able to continue my stories, and hopefully have them finished! But I feel extremely bad that I have not updated in quite a while now! **** But please stay tuned and if I do manage to get some free time, in my hectic senior year, I will try and publish a few more chapters! Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Sincerely,**

** ~Grimmy **


End file.
